


Before the Circus

by schlatt_lovr



Category: Monty Python RPF, Monty Python's Flying Circus
Genre: Backstory, M/M, Monty Python
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlatt_lovr/pseuds/schlatt_lovr
Summary: How Mike and Terry met.  Basically just backstory for my work 'Monty Python's Family Circus' .
Relationships: Terry Jones/Michael Palin
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Python Family





	1. Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> This might be really sucky or really good I don't know what the fuck I'm doing,,, :/
> 
> Also I might fuck with the history because it's my interpretation and I have a v i s i o n.

Michael was always a people pleaser. Since he could speak, he would always do what made others happy. In school, Michael was also a comedian. But, no one knew who Michael was on the inside. Michael was outgoing on the inside, but sensitive and shy inside. That changed when Michael met Terry.

Terry was different from any boy he’d met. Terry lit something inside of Michael. Terry had a spark that Michael didn’t recognize. But the day Terry walked into his year nine advanced history class had changed Michael forever.

Terry swiftly took the only unoccupied chair, coincidentally next to Michael. Terry smiled at him and gave a quick nod hello before organizing his books and looking forward at the board, eager to learn. Mchael was intrigued by the mysterious, curly-headed chap next to him. All class, he’d continuously sneak looks at him, trying to figure him out. He got nothing.

When class ended, Michael stood up, and offered Terry his hand. “Palin, Mikey Palin. Pleasure to meet you, chap.” Michael had an eager smile on his face.

Shyly, Terry took his hand. “Terrance Jones. But most folks just call me Terry.” Terry was a bit bewildered by the pure gusto of this fellow, and absolutely struck by how flustered he made him feel. Terry had never felt like this because of another boy.

“Well Terry, since you’re new here, how’s about I give ya a quick tour?” _There it was again. That smile. That enchanting smile._ Terry was amazed, was he actually feeling this way towards a bloke? 

“S-sure. But isn’t it lunch hour?” Terry began to think Michael could see that he was flustered. 

“”Oh, blimey! It is! Alright Terry, then how about we eat together? C’mon, follow me.” Blindly, Terry followed Michel to the lunch room. Michael sat down at an empty table. “Jones! Over here!” Terry hurried over and sat next to Michael. “So, what d’you think of the school so far?”

“S’okay I guess. I really don’t know how to feel to be honest.” 

“Well don’t worry about that. Wait till you see our french teacher. Boy, is Madame Dupont something else!” Michael began to stare off into space, obviously thinking about his teacher.

“Um, Michael, what if, well, what if someone here has feelings for other blokes?” Terry whispered, hoping Michael didn’t hear. Unfortunately, Michael did.

“Well, most boys would beat ya for it, but if I did that I’d be a hypocrite. Why d’you ask, Terry?” Terry blushed. _Now or never Jones, now or never._

Michael I, well um... I think I might have feelings for you. But I’ve never felt this way towards a boy, so I’m not quite sure.” Michael smiled and gave Terry a pat on the back.

“No worries, old chap. Actually, I’ve only started feeling a liking for men recently, so your secret is safe with me, friend. Y’know, why don’t you come home with me today? We can talk for real there. My parents don’t get home until 5.” Terry breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sure Mike. Meet here at last bell?”

“Deal.”


	2. Michael and Terry, Junior High Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry and Mike talk about sexuality.

**BRRRRRR III NNG!**

_Shit, where’s the lunch room again?_ Terry muttered as he roamed the halls. Eventually, he found it. 

“What took you so long, Jones? Did you already get y’self into trouble?” Terry smiled and let out a small laugh. 

“No, I didn’t. I just got lost, okay? Am I allowed to admit that?” Terry playfully replied. Michael pretended to be insulted and pouted. 

“Well if that’s how you’re gonna treat me you can stay here.” Michael lit up again. “Now come on, we have important matters to discuss.” Together, they walked to Michael’s house and up to his bedroom. Michael flopped down on the bed and sighed. “So, d’you fancy birds and blokes or just blokes?” 

“I-I didn’t know you _could_ fancy both?” Michael chuckled. 

“You haven’t heard much about human sexuality, have you? Well Jones old boy, let me help you. D’you ever have feelings for women?” 

“Yes.” 

“Now, are those feelings similar to how you now feel about me?” 

“I believe so, yes.” 

“Well then, now you know. I myself am the same, but I think I might have a male preference. Anyways, sit down! No man of mine has to stand!” 

“M-man of yours? A bit forward, aren’t you?” 

“You have to be, it’s a kiss or be kissed world, Jones.” Michael had a coy smile on his face. He had an Idea. “Come, sit closer. Let’s try something.” 

“What d’you mean?” Terry asked suspiciously. 

“You’re making me spell it out? Damnit Jones, I want to kiss ya.” Terry hesiated. 

“I’m sorry Michael, but I just don’t know if I’m ready for something like that.” 

“It’s a bloody kiss you wuss!” 

“That may be, but it’s a big deal for me. I’ve never kissed anyone before." 

“Neither have I but y’don’t see me bragging about it.” 

“I’m sorry Michael, but I should go.” 

“No! Terry, please stay. I’m sure your parents won’t mind if you spend the night. I won’t try anything, I understand I’ve made you uncomfortable.” Terry thought. 

“Alright, but only if you promise not to try and kiss me again.” 

“Is a hug alright?” 

Terry let out a large sigh. “I _guess_ so. But you put a hand anywhere below my waist and you’ll get it.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, So, are we a, you know, couple now?” 

“I guess so. Now, let’s do something other boys would do. How’s about a quick game of cards?” Terry smiled. 

“You’re on, Jones.” 


End file.
